


Dude, puppy costumes are lame

by purplexhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, halloween fic, please maybe read?, puppy!calum, this is shit, zombie!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexhemmings/pseuds/purplexhemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael go to a halloween party and Calum seem's to think its acceptable to dress up as a puppy to a 'cool kids' party as Michael likes to think of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, puppy costumes are lame

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bunch of shit but I just wanted something cute and fluffy up for halloween and wow im a day late, cute. Please leave comments because I have the WORST feeling about this thing in the whole world :)

"C'mon Mikey, lets go!" Calum cheered, bouncing down the stairs with an extra spring in his step. Michael was unaware of what Calum had decided to dress up as this halloween, mainly because the dark haired boy hid his costume from Michael.

"Jesus christ Calum." Michael laughed, looking his boyfriend up and down. He burst into laughter, taking in Calum's costume choice. "What?" Calum questioned, a pout overtaking his features. "Halloween's about being scary. You're not even remotely frightening I mean all the kids in the street are just gonna wanna pet you." Michael smirked, attempting to recover from laughing so hard. Who was he kidding though, he looked adorable as _fuck._

"Don't be mean." Calum frowned, narrowing his eyes slightly and bounding towards the door. Michael was so close to face palming himself, only just remembering that he had face paint on as part of his own costume. He wasn't going to mess up his own costume in spite of Calum's cuteness. 

They received a few strange looks on their way down the street, Michael looking dead as a zombie straight out of the walking dead and Calum... Well Calum looked like a fluffy ball of fur. The red-headed boy doesn't mind so much at the moment. The wind's keeping him freezing and Calum's radiating just enough heat to warm up the side of Michael's body if he walks close enough to the younger boy.

Calum apparently takes note of this, commenting with a sly; "I see you like my costume now." The dirtiest smirk he could muster on his face and his eyes on Michael. He scoffs, shoving a giggling Calum away from him slightly and huffing a little. "Mikey, where is this party anyway?" Calum questions, swinging his arms back and forth in a childish manner. 

"Abandoned warehouse a few blocks away, you remember that party we went to a couple years back?" "What when I was slenderman?" "Yeah, it's there again."

Calum shivers at the memory. He vividly remembers the warehouse being transformed into half a party and half a scare maze. He remembers clinging to Michael majority of the time and bursting into tears when it got a teeny bit too much. Michael was good and didn't tease Calum at all about it, cuddling his boyfriend and leaving gentle kisses all over his face. The party was awesome though, so some good actually came of that night in the end anyway.

"There's no scare maze this time." Michael speaks, seemingly reading Calum's mind. He take's the younger boys hand in his own and squeezes gently. "Just a party this year." He mumbles, weaving his way through a small crowd of children running along the street, muttering 'fuck' to himself when he almost trips over one of them.

Michael's not at all impressed, but hearing Calum giggle is enough to bring a small smile to his decapitating face. In the bright moonlight, Michael can see the light blush that is crawling its way gradually onto Calum's cheeks. "You getting hot in there?" He chuckles, raising his free hand to push Calum's hood down. "No!" He shrieks, gripping Michael's wrist and pulling it away from the hood. "I won't be a dog then." He pouts, attempting to walk away in fake anger and forgetting his and Michael's fingers are still tightly wrapped around one another's. He ends up pulling Michael hurriedly along with him and laughing at himself when he realises what he's done.

"You're a fucking goof Hood." Michael grins, pecking Calum on the cheek and pulling him across a patch of grass. "Michael my shoes are gonna get dirty!" Calum groans, trudging along beside Michael. "Stop your winging, we'll be there in a minute and you can consume enough alcohol to make the dirty shoes seem like nothing, deal?" He compromises, hoping to hear no more complaints for the remainder of the 20 second (if that) walk to the warehouse.

\---------------------

They arrived on time, immediately parting to collect their own drinks and mingle before rejoining at some point in the night. The party could be better, Michael decides. There's no cooler like there was the other year, so his beer is warm and it's not as satisfying when it's not ice cold. The scare maze was a lot of fun too, probably what amped the party up more. Over all he's having a bit of fun, would be better if he could actually find Calum now. Perhaps convince him to leave and give him a blowjob for ditching him. He's been apart from his lover for just over 2 hours but he's not concerned, he's probably drunk off his ass so he can't exactly go too far.

"Hi Mikey." A familiar voice slurs from behind him. Calum obviously, he couldn't miss the silky, girly-like voice from a mile off. He's only slightly hammered but Michael giggles at the state the younger boy is in. He's taken the hood off and undone the costume so it rests nice and snug around his hips. He's got a white singlet on which has a mark on it which Michael assumes is either beer or some twat puked on Calum. Either way, it's disgusting. "What's up boo?" Michael asks, hooking an arm around his boyfriends waist and pulling him into his side.

"I just love you a lot." Calum smiles, nosing Michael's neck and placing delicate kisses all over the exposed skin. "A lot, a lot, a lot." He sighs, hooking his arms haphazardly around Michael and losing all balance within his body. "I love you too. A whole fucking ton." Michael smiles, running his fingers through Calum's sweaty hair.

The pair dance for a while, just swaying and occasionally Calum gets a bit ahead of himself and starts grinding on Michael, which isn't exactly what he had in mind for right now, but he'll take what he can get regardless. They have various tracks playing, your general 'halloween shit' as Michael brands it and 'the good stuff' following suit afterwards. Now this is Michael's kind of party. Sweaty bodies crowd in the middle of the warehouse, jumping around, throwing their drinks everywhere and giggling all in one. Michael soon get's tired, but mostly bored and tugs on Calum's shoulder.

"Can we go home now? I'm getting a bit bored." He mutters, leaning down so Calum can hear him better. "Sure." The younger boy smiles, lacing their fingers together and stumbling out of the warehouse.

"Cal, how much did you have to drink?" Michael chuckles when he watches Calum trip over the door frame. "So much Mikey, it's unreal." He grins, which Michael deciphers is probably 2 beers and a few shots. Calum's a lightweight, worse than Luke sometimes. "What about you?" He hears Calum ask, clinging desperately to Michael's elbow so he doesn't fall over again. "Not that much." He shrugs, thinking ahead and wondering what he can do when they get home.

"We have drinks at home, you can have more then?" Calum says, raising his eyebrows in a hinting kind of manner. "No more alcohol for you." Michael smiles, running his fingers once again through Calum's sweaty and cringing at the moist feeling left on his hand. "But Michael I'm.. I didn't drink too much." The younger boy mumbles, hiccuping halfway through his sentence and changing his mind. "Pizza and movie?" Michael offers, hoping to draw Calum's mind away from drinking himself overly sick. He just receives a hum of approval and proceeds to near enough carry his boyfriend home

\---------------------

Getting Calum through the front door was a lot easier said than done. He was desperate to stay outside, bathing his sweaty body in the freezing Autumn winds. He'd managed to latch himself onto the door frame countless times and when Michael had dropped him to push him inside, Calum clung to his leg instead. He was being extremely unreasonable, but when there is near enough a legitimate puppy in front of you, you can't stay mad _too_ long.

It's nearing midnight when the two finally get inside with the door locked and tangled themselves on the sofa with a couple of pizza boxes spread out in front of them. "Why'd you get so many Mikey." Calum groans, clutching his stomach. "Why not." Michael shrugs, leaving the couch momentarily to put a film on. "What you wanna watch?" He aimlessly asks, waiting a lot longer than he should have for an answer. "Cal I said what-" He begins but cuts himself off. He see's Calum all curled into himself under the blanket, soft puffs of air leaving his mouth and Michael just wants to squeal at how cute Calum looks right now.

But he won't squeal because he's a 18 year old boy. Instead he smiles fondly at the dark haired boy and laughs quietly to himself, gathering the boy in his arms and taking him upstairs to their room so they can sleep the rest of the night (and possibly the next day too) away.


End file.
